There are a large number of various electric appliances available for use in people's daily life now. Since every one of these electric appliances has a plug for electrically connecting to a power source, the number of power receptacles available in a general house tends to be insufficient for these electric appliances to plug in. Therefore, one or more extension cords are frequently used to provide increased number of power receptacles.
There is developed a smart-type power control device, which is quite expensive and usually arranged in an advanced electric appliance or a computer. Moreover, the smart-type power control device and other peripheral electronic devices can not be synchronously controlled conveniently.
The conventional extension cords are very popular among people for using in daily life, but they only provide a power supply function and a basic switch function.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an extension cord with environmental condition sensing ability to improve the smart-type power control device and the conventional extension cords.